Camino a casa
by sansanita
Summary: Este es el hogar. Ahora finalmente estoy en el lugar al que pertenezco. He estado buscado un lugar propio y ahora lo he encontrado.


_Esto es lo que ocurre cuando escucho "This is Home", de Switchfoot. La mayoría de las veces sólo lloro bastante, pero esta empecé a escribir lo que se me vino a la mente y quedó esto. _

_Me callo, y dejo que se lea._

_Narnia, los nombres y personajes no me pertenecen. Escribo porque es entretenido y no lucro con nada de esto (lástima)._

**Camino a casa**

"Susana – dijo Pedro en tono sombrío – ya no es más amiga de Narnia."

Es un sueño, lo sabes. Lo calificarías más bien de pesadilla, siempre la misma. La voz de tu hermano muerto, hace ya varios años, repite una y otra vez esas palabras cada noche. Y te preguntas cómo puedes _no_ ser amiga de Narnia. Si ése fue el único lugar al que llamaste tuyo alguna vez. Donde te equivocaste, creciste, aprendiste y conquistaste. Fuiste hermosa, tal como en Inglaterra, pero cuando te miras al espejo notas que tu belleza narniana era distinta. Y tras mucho estudiarte, descubriste por qué: aquí no tienes ese brillo de felicidad y plenitud que siempre estuvo en tus ojos. Uno de tus pretendientes te dijo una vez que "tenéis la luz de las estrellas de Narnia en vuestros ojos, vuestro rostro y vuestro cabello. Sois resplandeciente como las estrellas del cielo, y vuestra luz ilumina el salón en que estéis, incluso de día". La última vez que viste esa luz en tus ojos fue cuando estuviste en el castillo de Caspian, y te miraste a un espejo narniano. Luego viste tu reflejo en los ojos de Aslan, y ese brillo seguía ahí. Ahora no está en ninguna parte.

Por supuesto, todos lo asocian a la pena por la tragedia de tu familia, y tienes la ligera sospecha que ellos no consideran una tragedia haber muerto. Que haberse aferrado a los recuerdos a pesar del dolor, los llevó a todos juntos, sin soportar una larga separación, a casa. Y extrañas terriblemente ese hogar, tanto que has decidido relegarlo al fondo de tu mente y adormecerte pensando en maquillajes, vestidos y qué almorzará tu familia hoy.

Miras el calendario, y como si no dormir bien no fuera castigo suficiente, te das cuenta que es _ese día_. Los demás no prestaron atención porque eran distraídos, nunca sabían que día era. Seguro que el profesor Kirke sí. El mismo día que se escondieron en el armario que los llevó a Narnia, fue el día que ocurrió el descarrilamiento que se los llevó definitivamente de tu lado. Nadie te vio nunca, pero cada año, para esta fecha haces algo especial, sólo tu. Intentas sacar los recuerdos, soportar el dolor, encararlos con una sonrisa, no con lágrimas, y tras fallar miserablemente, los vuelves a guardar, te repones, y dos días después estás como nueva en la superficie. Hoy te das cuenta que la coraza de la superficie ya no puede contener todo el dolor y la soledad que sientes. Recuerdas a tus hermanos, sentados jugando ajedrez, mientras Lucía practicaba arquería en el patio. Los puedes oír, casi dirías que sientes el característico olor del aire de Narnia. Marino y vivo.

No sabes bien cómo llegaste hasta aquí. Estás en el andén de la estación de trenes, y a pesar que es de día, no hay nadie. Aunque parezca tonto, te sientas a esperar un tren para el que no tienes boletos, y te parece que llevas uniforme, estas rodeada de baúles y vas de vuelta al colegio. Por norma evitas los trenes y las antiguas casas de campo inglesas. Cuando te preguntan por qué, pones cara de tonta y contestas simplemente "me dan miedo". Escuchas el tren venir a lo lejos, y piensas que ese fue el último sonido que escucharon tus hermanos y amigos antes de irse. Ves el tren en el mismo ángulo que ellos, la luz se refleja en la máquina, y piensas en lo fácil que es deslumbrarse y perder el equilibrio, por lo que cierras los ojos, esperando a que el tren se detenga. Al no escucharlo abres los ojos, y decides entregarte a la locura, porque está claro que finalmente enloqueciste. No te importa vivir el resto de tus días en un manicomio si puedes continuar viendo esa pradera verde y fresca frente a tus ojos. Si cada vez que te gires vas a encontrarte con ese León, al que reconocerías en cualquier lugar, y al mirarte en sus ojos puedes volver a encontrar ese brillo que, ahora lo sabes, es tu verdadera belleza. No te detienes a contemplarte, caes a sus pies, llorando, abrazando sus patas, sintiendo su calidez, y cuando puedes volver a levantar la vista, están sus ojos, tu reflejo, el brillo y la total ausencia de dolor.

"Bienvenida Susana, Hija de Eva, Reina de Narnia".


End file.
